Anders
Anders Bardasen is an Ice Wolf and the main protaganist in the book Ice Wolf. Appearance Anders has been described as having tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He is also tall and gangly. Personality Anders is shown to be very caring, sympathetic and quiet. Book 1: Ice Wolves Trial Of The Staff When Anders and Rayna are pickpocketing from the spectators at the Trial Of The Staff, Anders almost get caught, but Rayna steps in. She says they are trying to make their way to the stage for the testing, then forcing them both to join the line. When it is Rayna’s turn, she makes up a family tree and touches the staff. While they were both expecting nothing to happen, Rayna does change, into a dragon. During the chaos, Anders gets a hold of the staff and changes too, into an Ice Wolf. Quotes * "I know! They're on every street on the north side of the city, ... Checking everyone who comes through." * "There was a dragon in the sky just last night, ... I heard them talking about it in the tavern when we were climbing down from the roof first thing. ... They said they saw it breathe fire and everything. ... Maybe the guards think the dragon from last night could still be spying in the city, hiding in human form, ... Or planning to start a fire." * "Yes, Guard, in fact I hide scorch dragons on my roof, because I want to be roasted alive and I don't believe in public safety. I feel a bit guilty about it, and I've been meaning to confess to somebody, but I wasn't sure who would want to know." * "I... I didn't get anything. I was too busy trying to figure out how to hide, once the window closed." * "No parents, Herro Mekkinsen." * "No, Dama. We were both trying to get up to the dias, but the crowd was thick, ... I've seen her on the streets before, but I don't know her." * "Kess, what the...?" * "They--" * "I hope it wasn't someone's best." * "They're still hunting you." * "I was looking for you all over the city, I heard the rumors everywhere. The wolves are hunting you. There are patrols on every street, ... Everyone's eyes are on the sky. They're saying you're a scorch dragon spy, that next time, they'll be ready." * "So what if it happens by accident again?" * "Rayna." * "''Rayna, ... I didn't become a scorch dragon, ... I became an ice wolf."'' * "I know that." * "Of course we are. We're twins. ... Rayna, do you think we should leave Holbard? They're looking for you here. And maybe for me too. Wolves are supposed to go to the Academy, and join the guard." * "Rayna, no!" * "Breathe, ... The wolves told me you change when you have strong feelings, try and think of something else! Just listen to my voice. You can do it, Rayna." * "Stay calm, focus!" * "No! ... No, listen to me!" * "I'm sorry I-- when I transformed, I--" * "The dragons..." * "I thought the dragon would come back, and I-- I'm not proud of myself. I should have been braver. I didn't come back at first because I was embarrassed." * "Now I'd like to take up my place as a student, Dama." * "Yes, D-- yes, Sigrid." * "Thank you." * "Thank you, Sigrid." * "She did." * "I don't blame them." * "Those drawings are really good." * "Do we have a class now?" * "Thank you for showing me the way," * "From?" * "What happens if you don't?" * "Yes, ... I was in an orphanage." * "Just me. ... No other family." * "Do we study-- ... I mean, the dragons were right here in the city, and everyone says they might come back any day. Do we study them? I know we're only students, but if something happens, it seems like they'll need everyone." * "What's the professor like?" * "Good morning, Professor." * "Yes, Dama." * "I know it's when the amount of daylight is the same as the amount of night, but..." * "Do we know why they kidnap them?" * "I'll work as hard as I can, I promise." * "Yes, Professor." * "Sure, If you show me how you sent me flying last time." * "We were from all over, ... We stuck together, ... We had our own secret language." * "I was, uh... ... I just wanted to do my homework, ... If that's all right." * "Don't let me stop you." * "I'm okay, ... Headache." * "Thank you, ... I'd like that." * "Lisabet, ... Can I ask you something?" * "What?" * "Um... yes, ... It was, actually. What do you mean, they're not telling us everything?" * "Wait a minute, ... You mean Hadda, as in the Staff of Hadda? As in the Trial of the Staff? What do dragons have to do with that?" * "Hadda was a dragon''?"'' * "Do the rest of the pack know we traded with the dragons for them?" * "Well, she's Sigrid." * "Well, not having the amulets would be awkward, ... The staff would be a lot worse." * "The what?" * "Do I just... think at it? ... How does that work? I have about as much chance of talking to you with my mind as talking to water." Category:Ice Wolf Category:Icefire Category:Male Category:Ulfar academy student Category:Ulfar academy